


Despierto

by Miss_Choco_chips



Series: Amor en la oscura ciudad de Gotham [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Amo a mis bebés, Bruce y Selina de pequeños, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gotham, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 00:11:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Choco_chips/pseuds/Miss_Choco_chips
Summary: Por qué presente o no, culpable o inocente, Selina siempre se las arreglaba para mantenerlo despierto.





	Despierto

**Despierto.**

**.**

_Miss Choco-chips_

 

.

 

 

 

Bruce giró en su cama, sabiendo que debía dormir pero encontrándose incapaz de hacerlo. Tantas cosas en que pensar…

 

.

 

Selina lo había besado.  Bien, había pasado hace tiempo, pero aun así, era su primer beso. Algo duro, inesperado y dominante, justo como ella. Algo extraño anudó su estómago y sintió la necesidad de repetirlo, pero para cuando reaccionó ella ya no estaba. Veloz, sigilosa y misteriosa chica; no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

 

.

 

Aún no entendía porque no regresaba. Cada cierto tiempo veía vestigios suyos aquí y allá, una visita nocturna por lo general, a veces simplemente Alfred llevaba dos platos con la cena al estudio y él, al mirar alrededor, la veía agazapada en una esquina, silenciosa (cómo Alfred parecía saber que estaba allí, nunca lo mencionó) y sonriendo de esa manera tan suya.

 

.

 

Pero aún no había vuelto, y la extrañaba. Entendía que tuviera miedo de él, de su enfado. Después de todo había mentido, no había visto el rostro de ese hombre. Le había dado falsas esperanzas, y aunque estaba algo molesto y decepcionado, eso no quitaba que entendiera porque lo había hecho (y una parte de él creía que no era mentira, que de verdad era testigo y solo estaba asustada) y la extrañase. A ella, a sus consejos para mejorar, sus suaves burlas y fuertes insinuaciones que lo hacían sonrojar.

 

.

 

Giró de nuevo en la cama y quedó enfrentado a la ventana. Una sombra se movió, tan rápido que no pudo descifrar de qué se trataba. Se levantó tan rápido como pudo, pero al asomarse, solo llegó a ver un borrón negro y la cálida luz del amanecer.

 

.

 

En el alfeizar de la ventana, no obstante, había una caja coronada con un moño azul. Al abrirla, vio un reloj, parecido al de su padre, pero de un tono más oscuro. Evidentemente era caro.

 

.

 

Horas más tarde, cuando Alfred le comentase sobre un “molesto gato que no dejaba de entrar a la propiedad”, comprendería que se trataba de una ofrenda de paz.

 

.

 

De momento, bostezó. Repentinamente, sentía como si un peso se hubiera liberado, y volvió a su cama, dispuesto a dormir hasta que su mayordomo fuera a despertarle.

 

.

 

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°

 

.

 

Iban ya cuatro tazas de café, pero él se negaba a dormir. Alfred había sugerido suavemente que quizás ella se había retrasado y decidió esperar hasta el día siguiente para no importunarle de noche, pero él sabía que algo serio había ocurrido.  Selina Kyle podía ser muchas cosas, pero nunca rompía una promesa, y ella había asegurado llegar antes de la medianoche.

 

.

 

Ya eran pasadas las tres de la mañana.

 

.

 

Se sentía morir por dentro, porque era su culpa. Le había pedido que siguiere una pista del asesino de sus padres, que la llevaría al centro de Gotham. Él no podría escapar de la vista de águila de Alfred, y no se sentía lo suficientemente seguro de la importancia de su descubrimiento como para molestar a James Gordon, asique solo quedaba esa opción. Tampoco es como si la hubiera forzado a hacerlo. Él simplemente le comentó su problema, y muy descuidadamente ella proclamó que le haría el favor.

 

.

 

Ahora desearía haberse mordido la lengua.

 

.

 

Suspirando, intentó concentrarse en los documentos frente a él. Le gustaría otra taza bien cargada de cafeína, pero su mayordomo había decidido que cuatro era más que suficiente para un adolescente de 13 años.

 

.

 

Las letras en el papel se mezclaban entre sí, confundiéndolo, y su vista estaba borrosa, pero se negaba a dormir. No hasta que ella volviera. Porque, aclaremos, ella **iba** a volver. Sin importar que tuviera que pasar la noche en vela, la esperaría.

 

.

 

-¿Qué los niños buenos no deberían estar dormidos a esta hora?

 

.

 

Sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo, y no le importó la bolsa en sus manos ni que estuviera cubierta de lodo. La abrazó con fuerza, temeroso como había estado de perder a su mejor amiga (su _única_ amiga). Aliviado, porque sus miedos ahora parecían infundados, y se sintió ridículo por haber pensado que algo podría ocurrirle a esa chica mitad gato.

 

.

 

Selina no se esperaba el gesto, por lo que reaccionó según sus instintos y lo apartó dos segundos después.

 

.

 

-No tan rápido niño, pude regalarte un beso, pero lo demás te lo tienes que ganar.

 

.

 

El tono bromista le indicó que jugaba, pero eso no evitó que la sangre fluyera a sus mejillas. Torpemente se alejó,  con la vista baja. Mala suya, si la hubiera estado mirando, notaría que ella estaba en idénticas condiciones.

 

.

 

 

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°

 

.

 

Apretó los puños y luego suspiró. Su mirada fría y el ceño fruncido amedrentarían a cualquier otro niño de su edad. Pero ella no era “cualquier otro”. Era Selina Kyle, la gata callejera que tenía por patio de juegos las calles de Gotham. Estaba tristemente equivocado si creía que se asustaría por el intento de intimidación de un “bebé sangre azul”.

 

.

 

-¿Vas a contarme? –preguntó por fin, aceptando que ella no hablaría primero.

 

.

 

La vio cruzarse de brazos, indignada, seguramente ante su tono hosco.

 

.

 

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó, desafiante (con su voz ligeramente mas ronca de lo normal, pero no podía centrarse en eso ahora), como si en verdad no supiera de lo que hablaba.  Como si un oficial no la hubiera llevado esposada hasta ahí. Bruce daba gracias que Jim Gordon los apreciara tanto a ambos, porque eso era lo único que hacía que, en vez de estar camino a la correccional del norte, Cat estuviera sentada frente a él en el sofá de la mansión.

 

.

 

-No juegues a la niña tonta. Podrías haberme engañado si tuviéramos trece, pero ya somos adultos.

 

.

 

Ella cruzó sus brazos y alzó una ceja, en actitud desdeñosa- Tienes catorce _mugrosos_ años. No eres más que un adolescente, te estás sobrevaluando.

 

.

 

Inhaló profundamente y aceptó la taza de café de Alfred (la necesitaba, era demasiado drama para ser la una de la madrugada), quien entró y salió silenciosamente de la estancia. Bruce juraría haber visto un amago de sonrisa en su rostro, pero prefirió dejarlo pasar.

 

.

 

-No intentes distraerme. ¿En qué pensabas, Selina? ¿Tratar de robar a Fish? ¡Tienes suerte que James te atrapara antes de que siquiera pusieras un pie en su club!

 

.

 

Ella gruñó, cual gata irritada.

 

.

 

-Soy una ladrona, niño. La-dro-na. Robar es lo mío, y Fish tiene mucho.  Necesito más de lo normal esta semana.

 

.

 

Bueno, eso era raro. El huérfano Wayne alzó una ceja, un gesto que había aprendido de ella.

 

.

 

-¿”Más de lo normal”? –un relámpago de miedo cruzó sus ojos, y rápidamente, tomó su brazo y subió su manga, buscando frenéticamente marcas de pinchazos. El miedo de que debiera a un distribuidor le heló la sangre en las venas.

 

.

 

La ira brilló en sus irises verdes, liberándose violentamente- Yo NO uso drogas, Bruce. Pensé que ya lo habíamos hablado.

 

.

 

Si, lo habían hecho. Incontables veces, gritando o en susurros. El tema era delicado, pero no había impedido que el millonario lo tratase cada vez que pudiera, aterrado ante la idea de perderla entre sustancias químicas riesgosas.

 

.

 

-¿Entonces para que necesitas tanto dinero?

 

.

 

Ella apartó la mirada, repentinamente avergonzada. Parecía debatirse entre confesar o no, pero una última mirada a sus ojos oscuros la convenció de hablar.

 

.

 

-Creo que estoy enferma. Si supiera lo que es, podría robar la medicina, pero no tengo idea y no me seduce la perspectiva de morir por auto medicación. Necesito con que pagar al doctor.

 

.

 

Ante la palabra “morir” algo se sacudió dentro de él. La imagen mental de Selina, fría e inmóvil en algún techo, callejón o zanja de Gotham, era increíblemente recurrente. Con todos los peligros que debía pasar ahí afuera, cada vez que se despedía de él temía ya no poder volver a decirle “hola”. Y lo peor, era que sabía que su temor estaba justificado. Inatrapable o no, seguía siendo humana, y como tal, cometía errores.

 

.

 

Se preocupó inmediatamente, resistiendo el impulso de poner su mano en su frente para testar su temperatura, pues sabía que un arañazo sería lo más suave que recibiría. Para haber sido atrapada por Jim, debía estar grave. No había otra forma de que la gata ladrona fuera vencida en su juego.

 

.

 

-¿Enferma? Debiste venir. Sabes que te llevaría el hospital, o traería algún doctor.

 

.

 

-No necesito tu ayuda, niño –contestó ácidamente, poniéndose de pie y caminando en dirección a la ventana. Estaba cerrada con llave, por supuesto, para evitar su huida, pero estaba nerviosa y necesitaba moverse- Puedo cuidarme sola. Siempre lo hice y siempre lo haré.

 

.

 

Claro que sabía eso. Le gustara o no, Selina era independiente y libre, tan inalcanzable como una estrella y tan esquiva como el humo. Aunque siempre le recordaba que sus puertas estaban abiertas para ella, ambos sabían que nunca se quedaba más tiempo del que su instinto gatuno inquieto le permitía. Tras dos años de extraña pero fuerte amistad, se conocían lo bastante bien.

 

.

 

-Sí, sí, lo que digas –suspiró, poniéndose de pie y masajeando su cuello, con una mueca cansada- Es tarde, vamos a la cama. Alfred traerá un doctor mañana a primera hora.

 

.

 

Una mueca entre divertida y malvada cruzó sus ojos- ¿”Vamos a la cama”? Te has vuelto osado. Chico, entiendo que tengas pocas conexiones sociales, pero deberías saber que nunca sale nada bueno de invitar a una amiga a acostarse contigo.

 

.

 

Obviamente, su rostro inventó un nuevo tono de rojo para la ocasión, y ella rio. Negando con la cabeza, Bruce pensó que Selina era todo un caso, pero que no querría que fuera de otra manera.

 

.

 

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°

 

.

 

Acaban de cenar y Alfred está recogiendo los platos cuando suena el timbre (no el de la puerta, por supuesto, sino el del portón eléctrico que impedía el paso a los terrenos Wayne), por lo que Bruce toma el teléfono junto a la pantalla, para responder. Justo al levantar el auricular, la persona de espaldas que veía por la cámara giró a encararla, y él reconoció de inmediato a la niña despeinada que provocaba escalofríos a Selina.

 

.

 

-¿Ivy? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Espera, ya abro!

 

.

 

- _“No”_ –sonó la voz al otro lado, con urgencia y algo de miedo- “ _No-no hay tiempo. ¡Tienes que hacer algo! No sabía a quién más recurrir… Ella no querría que llame a los polis, asique pensé que quizás tú… ¡No, ‘Quizás’ no! ¡TIENES que hacer algo!”_

_._

Miró sobre su hombro a Alfred, y apretó el auricular, asustado sin saber por qué.

 

.

 

-Ivy, cálmate y dime que ocurre.  ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde… está Selina? –Supuso que era natural preguntar eso: después de todo, esas dos eran amigas, y la pequeña no parecía interesado en él más que por su vínculo con la ladrona. Desde luego no tenía nada que ver con sus ansias de verla de nuevo, después de dos semanas sin noticias suyas.

 

.

 

- _“Ese es el problema”_

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

 

Daba vueltas y vueltas alrededor de la habitación, moviendo frenéticamente sus manos, resistiendo el impulso de simplemente abrir la puerta y salir a buscarla por su cuenta. Alfred sería capaz de dispararle un dardo tranquilizante antes de permitirle llegar a la salida.

 

.

 

-Maestro Bruce, todo va a estar bien. Confíe en la policía. No, mejor confíe en el oficial Gordon. Él prometió traerla de regreso.

 

.

 

Eso no ayudaba. Nada lo haría, de hecho. A estas alturas, lo único capaz de convencerlo que ella estaba bien sería oírlo de sus labios.

 

.

 

Le parecía mentira. ¿Selina, de todas las personas, había sido noqueada y secuestrada? No tenía ni pies ni cabeza, pero ¿Por qué mentiría Ivy? Debía tratarse de un fuerte, experimentado y numeroso grupo de chicos.

 

.

 

Cuando llamó al actual jefe de policía, James Gordon, este confirmó que había una racha de chicas de su edad secuestradas y/

 

.

 

No podía ni pensar el resto. No, simplemente no.  Selina era hábil y lista, seguramente Ivy vio mal y no estaba siendo arrastrada hasta una camioneta, sino… sino…

 

.

 

Se tiró del cabello de pura desesperación y contuvo a duras penas un grito, pare luego dejarse caer sobre el sofá del estudio.

 

.

 

Su mirada se perdió en la nada, pensando lo irónico de la situación. En todo el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, había temido que la secuestraran, golpearan o hasta asesinaran, pero nunca ( ** _jamás_** ) se le pasó por la cabeza que pudiera ser violada. Ciertamente, debía reconocer que era una joven de 16 años realmente hermosa, por lo que no sería extraño atraer indeseada atención.

 

.

 

Mordió su mano con nerviosismo y se juró a sí mismo, por quien sabe qué vez, que cambiaría esa ciudad. Ya no solo por sus padres, o para aliviar su hambre de justicia. No, ahora había un motivo más: quería hacer de Gotham un lugar seguro para Selina.

 

.

 

En cuanto el teléfono sonó, tardó menos de un segundo en saltar hasta el escritorio y contestar antes de que se oyera el segundo timbrazo, con una velocidad que hasta Cat habría admirado.

 

.

 

-¿Diga?

 

.

 

-Puedes respirar, muchacho. La tenemos –la voz de Jim sonaba aliviada. Llevaba meses siguiendo la pista a los secuestradores de jovencitas, y estaba francamente feliz de haberlos atrapado, especialmente porque habían puesto sus manos en su pequeña ladrona favorita y no podía esperar un segundo más a que Harvey les sacara una confesión a golpes.

 

.

 

(No necesitaban una confesión para encarcelarlos, pero no es como si alguien fuera a decir nada por un puñetazo o dos…o cincuenta)

 

.

 

Efectivamente, Bruce sintió como si hubiera pasado años bajo el agua y finalmente pudiera respirar. Una mano viajó a su pecho, sintiendo los desbocados latidos de su corazón, y con solo ver el alivio absoluto en su faz, Alfred supo que la señorita Kyle había sido rescatada y debía ir preparando su habitación (Después del susto, Bruce no la dejaría salir de la mansión, y seguro insistiría en que se mudase definitivamente). Se retiró en silencio del estudio.

 

.

 

-¿Ella… está… está bien?

 

.

 

Esperaba una risa, broma y un rápido “si, chico paranoico”. Pero cuando solo silencio siguió a su afirmación, su alivio se evaporó en un shock de miedo.

 

.

 

-Está viva. En diez minutos estaremos ahí.

 

.

 

Durante esos 10 minutos, Bruce recordó que había varias maneras de seguir vivo sin estar bien.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

-¡…Cat! –la abrazó con fuerza, pegándola a su pecho, sintiendo que el alma le volvía al cuerpo al contacto con el suyo.

 

.

 

No hubo bromas de su parte, solo le devolvió el agarre con idéntico o mayor ahínco. Eso daba una pista a Bruce de lo mal que la había pasado esa noche (madrugada).

 

.

 

Alfred estrechó la mano de Jim Gordon, quién no quitaba la vista de encima de esos dos. Por la mente del oficial pasó la misma imagen que veía ahora, pero unos años antes, y se preguntó qué tan loca era la vida, que hacía que un millonario y una ladrona se quisieran con tanto desespero. En el semblante del último Wayne había ira mientras acariciaba el lastimado rostro de Selina, y un brillo oscuro en sus ojos azules le hizo agradecer no ser el objeto de su furia.

 

.

 

-Ya… ya pasó –murmuró ella, y parecía hablar más consigo misma que con él, como convenciéndose que todo había terminado- Ya no me están… ya terminó…

 

.

 

Se apartó de su amiga como si quemase. Con los años, había crecido hasta superar su altura, por lo que hubo de agacharse para verla a los ojos. Esos sabios, veloces, audaces y ahora asustados ojos verdes.

 

.

 

-¿Qué te hicieron? –preguntó en tono preocupado, controlándose para no gritar de rabia al ver hinchado su labio inferior.

 

.

 

Ella solo se escondió en su pecho de nuevo- Nada que no pueda superar… Solo fue un susto.

 

.

 

Pero a pesar de eso, ninguno pudo dormir en toda la noche. Abrazados, ella pensando en lo que pudo haber ocurrido, y él… en cómo debía volverse más fuerte, para evitarlo.

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

.

 

La próxima vez que Selina lo mantuvo despierto hasta altas horas de la madrugada… bueno, no se quejaba. Sonrió, acariciando la espalda desnuda de su “mejor amiga”.

 

.

 

-¿Cat?

 

.

 

-¿Humm? –ronroneó ella, adormecida ante sus caricias.

 

.

 

-¿Alguna vez pensaste que terminaríamos así?

 

.

 

Ella, dificultosamente, se incorporó hasta poder mirarlo a los ojos. Había un brillo amoroso en sus ojos, tierno.

 

.

 

-¿Alguna vez lo dudaste? –devolvió la pregunta con una sonrisa juguetona.

 

.

 

-Bueno… -lo pensó- No, no realmente. Siempre fuiste la primera en todo en mi vida, era de esperar que también en… esto.

 

.

 

-Bruce Wayne, después de todo lo que me dijiste las pasadas horas… ¿Te sonrojas al decir que acabamos de  hacerlo? Eres un caso.

 

 

.

 

 

Él rió y la apretó contra sí, extasiado al sentir su calor y suavidad. Pero no se dejaba engañar: esas manos que ahora dibujaban pequeños contornos en su pecho, eran perfectamente capaces de hacerle sangrar. Ahora que lo pensaba… se removió ligeramente en la cama, pensando con una sonrisa en lo que diría Alfred de ver los arañazos en su espalda.

 

.

 

-Ey, Bruce…

 

.

 

-¿Ajá?

 

.

 

-¿Cuándo… cuándo te irás?

 

.

 

Se heló. No esperaba que, de todos los momentos, eligiera justo ese para sacar a colación el tema. Ella lo conocía muy bien, y además ya habían hablado de su viaje de entrenamiento. Si era sincero consigo mismo, lo que ansiaba decirle era que no se iría, porque sabía que eso quería escuchar ella. No obstante, sabía que le debía una respuesta rápida y sincera.

 

.

 

-En algún momento… de la próxima semana, creo. No hay una fecha fija. Sel –giró, dejándola debajo de su cuerpo, y tomó su barbilla para hacerla mirarlo- ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

 

.

 

Alzó una ceja, sonriendo pervertidamente- ¿Ya listo para otra ronda? Wow, es cierto lo que dicen de los seriecitos…

 

.

 

Él sabía que intentaba quitar importancia a la escena con sus bromas, pero no la dejaría. El asunto era serio.

 

.

 

-Quiero que te mudes a la mansión. Que vivas aquí.

 

.

 

Ahora le tocó a ella helarse. No esperaba eso. Lo miró, exigiéndole que se explayara más.

 

.

 

-Contrataré gente para que cocine, lave y limpie por ti, solo… necesito saber que, aunque no esté aquí, tendrás un lugar al que volver por las noches. Un hogar.

 

.

 

-Mi hogar no es esta casa. Eres tú. Si no estás aquí, ¿Qué motivos tengo para venir?

 

.

 

Eso lo derritió. Se inclinó y juntó sus frentes, mirándola con tantos sentimientos que Selina quiso llorar al caer en la cuenta de que pasaría mucho tiempo antes que alguien la viera así de nuevo, porque él se iría y seguramente cambiaría, y al volver… ya no la miraría así.

 

.

 

-¿Darme paz mental al saber que no estas afuera, con tu vida en peligro, robando para no morir de hambre o frío?

 

.

 

-Las calles es donde vivo, B. Lo sabes. Esto –señaló el lujo de la habitación- ¿De verdad piensas que es para mí?

 

.

 

-¿De qué tienes tanto miedo? –preguntó, identificando lo que brillaba en el fondo de sus pupilas.

 

.

 

Sintiéndose extrañamente sincera, decidió contestar sin darle más largas.

 

.

 

-Si me acostumbro a esto, a esta paz, mis instintos se atrofiarán, y cuando dejes de quererme y me botes, será carne fácil para todos los locos de ahí afuera.

 

.

 

Uno, dos… tres segundos fue todo lo que aguantó Bruce antes de explotar en carcajadas.

 

.

 

-No es gracioso.

 

.

 

-Sí, lo es. Y por varias razones. Primero, tú jamás dejarás de ser Cat, con todo lo que implica. Es tu naturaleza. Comparados contigo, los dementes de Gotham son callejeros principiantes.

 

.

 

Ella lo pellizcó en el brazo.

 

.

 

-Graciosito.

 

.

 

-Aún no acabo –él sujetó sus muñecas, apretándolas contra el colchón sobre su cabeza con una mano para evitar más “ataques”- Y segundo… ¿En serio me crees capaz de dejar de quererte, Selina Kyle?

 

.

 

-En este viaje vas a cambiar. Aprenderás cosas nuevas, conocerás gente extraña, verás mujeres hermosas… no te lo estoy reprochando ni quiero que prometas nada, es normal y sano que tengas mas relaciones sociales y sexuales. Es decir, tienes 18 y probablemente, según tú, no volverás hasta los 22. Sería ridículo que te hicieras célibe hasta tu vuelta, así como tu tampoco puedes esperar que yo/ ¡Eh, mírame que te estoy hablando!

 

.

 

-Sel… Hazme un favor, y no me hables de ti teniendo relaciones con otros mientras estás desnuda en mi cama, ¿quieres? Eso me hace sentir algo violento.

 

.

 

Ella bufó, encontrando ridículos sus celos, pero dejó pasar el tema- Decía que cambiarás, y quizás cuando vuelvas, esta ciudad y todos los que estamos aquí dejen de parecerte interesante… Si es que vuelves, claro.

 

.

 

Bruce suspiró y se dejó caer a su lado, acariciando su mejilla.

 

.

 

-Volveré. Gotham me necesita. Y además, tú estás aquí. _Tengo_ que volver. Después de todo, aún no has aceptado casarte conmigo, y no me doy por vencido muy fácilmente.

 

.

 

Ella sonrió, pero no había verdadera alegría en su faz- Te voy a extrañar, Bruce.

 

.

 

Él se estiró hasta la mesilla de luz y tomó una caja plateada que había allí. Era pequeña y liviana.

 

.

 

-Ya que no quieres vivir aquí… al menos acepta esto. Promete que te lo quedarás.

 

.

 

Curiosa, asintió, esperando que no fuera una de las ridículas baratijas caras que él solía darle cada tanto y que no podía vender por su valor sentimental, pero tampoco guardar al no tener ningún lugar seguro.

 

.

 

Más al abrir la caja, comprobó que había caído en un bien tramado plan. Alzó la llave de bronce y se la enseñó con una ceja alzada. En el fondo había unos papeles bien doblados y atados con un moño rojo. Adivinó que se trataba de escrituras.

 

.

 

-¿Una casa? Esta vez te extra limitaste un poco, chico. Me siento una prostituta o la amante mantenida de un millonario –dramatizó, pero sonreía asique él también lo hizo. Ella no rechazaría su regalo, y sabría dónde encontrarla a su vuelta.

 

.

 

-No es una casa, en su departamento. Y _eres_ la amante de un millonario. Podrías ser mantenida también, si me dejaras –comentó como al descuido, recibiendo una pequeña mordida en su hombro a modo de penitencia, porque seguía sujetando sus manos- Solo quiero asegurarme que no te falte nada mientras no estoy.

 

.

 

Ella bufó y apartó la mirada.

 

.

 

-No estarás. Me faltarás tú, y eso es… todo.

 

.

 

Él hizo lo único que podía. La abrazó,  y prometió una vez más que volvería.

 

.

 

Antes de perderse en ella, en sus besos y sus brazos, se recordó a sí mismo empacar muchas píldoras para dormir. Con la mente en Gotham, en lo que estaría haciendo ella, dudaba tener muchas noches de sueño.

 

.

 

Por qué presente o no, culpable o inocente, Selina siempre se las arreglaba para mantenerlo despierto.

 

 

.

 

.

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Esta es mi primer historia de Gotham, y fue subida hace tiempo en mi cuenta de Fanfiction (Miss Choco-chips). Ahora, como me uní a Ao3, quería probar subir alguna de mis historias ya publicadas aquí. Ya publiqué un crossover de El origen de los Guardianes y Frozen, y pronto voy a seguir con otras de mis historias ya publicadas. Luego, puede que cree mas.  
> Amo a estos dos, mis bebés son tan preciosos que solo quiero que sean felices, sin tantos dramas. Tengo dos historias mas de ellos, una que continúa esta, otra que es independiente; Ojo de gato y The Thief, the bat and the princess.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer. Ahora, como siempre, me despido igual que hago en cada una de mis historias.
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> Sin comentarios, no hay autoestima para autoras.
> 
> Sin autoestima para autoras, no hay ganas de escribir.
> 
> Sin ganas de escribir, no hay fanfics.
> 
> Sin fanfics, es el fin del mundo.
> 
> Salva el mundo: comenta.


End file.
